


Why do you hate me so much?

by Verenakitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dead May Parker - Freeform, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is sad and kinda depressed, They are watching Bambi, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark acts like a father figure, Tony Stark is a good father!, Tony cares for him, Tony loves Peter like a son, fluff!, light self harm, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verenakitten/pseuds/Verenakitten
Summary: Peter receives a call, that his Aunt died. Desperately he calls Mr Stark, but the billionaire is stressed and yells at him, without listening to the Teenager.Peter thinks that his father figure hates him and that he’s worthless and Tony realizes that he made a big mistake.Short scene of self harm.Pure Irondad & Spiderson Fluff, for a sad Peter.





	Why do you hate me so much?

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary there is a small scene of self harm.  
> But that‘s all.   
> Have fun with this adorable Father and Son Oneshot! x3  
> Like always I excuse myself for grammar mistakes, because english is not my mother language.

Peter felt how the tears began to ran down his cheek, and how he became trouble breathing, she couldn't be dead... she just couldn't leave him in this world. 

„Mr. Parker are you still there?",his tears were falling down on the touchscreen of his smartphone and without any second thought he pushed the decline button.  
What was he supposed to do now? May was dead... Should he call Mr. Stark for help ? Should he call Happy, Ned? Maybe MJ? 

His head began to hurt because of the whole thinking and so he tried to call his Mentor.  
Beep, beep, beep, a muffled and annoyed voice was heard on the other side and Peter began to frown.

„Listen Kid, I have no god damn time for your Spidey report or something like this, I am in a meeting. So if you are not dying right now, just annoy Happy with it okay?", it took Tony only seconds after this conversation to end the call and this broke Peter's heart into pieces.

„He, he hates me... Oh my gosh... What have I done to deserve this?", Peter began to cry harder and laid down on the floor, where he pulled his knees to his chest. „Why are doing this to me?", the young boy sobbed and looked desperately at the ceiling.   
He took his mobile phone again in his trembling hands and called Happy.

„What do you want? I am busy, so could you please annoy me another time?", Happy sounded even more pissed than Mr. Stark, and for the first time in his life the Teenager felt unloved.

„S-sorry Happy, if I knew that you all found me that annoying, I wouldn't have called. Maybe I should leave this world, I mean nobody cares, right? I should just go... like May.", the last Part was whispered but the Spiderling knew that Happy had heard him. 

He felt so angry and sad at the same time that he blowed his phone with full force against the living room wall.  
Peter ran into his room and tried to calm down but it wasn't working. The only thing he realized was his pocket knife that laid on his table. 

„No, don't", his mind whispered but it was already to late for him, he grabbed the knife and looked at it with shock.

„Just one cut... It's going to make me feel alive again.", thought Peter and began carefully to made a long, deep cut into his wrist.  
When he finished he walked back to the living room, where he collapsed to the ground. The exhaustion took over.   
It was perfectly fine for him, no one could see him anyway in his miserable condition.  
That's what he thought, until he heard someone knock on the door.

„Pete, It's me Tony, open the door please.", his voice sounded worried but also firm.  
„No! Leave me alone!", snapped Peter with his last strength, and hoped that Tony would just leave him alone.

„Kiddo don’t make it any harder than it already is for you, Open the door or I will.", seconds later the the door flew open and Peter saw how Tony rushed to him.   
„Go away.", he whispered and began to sob loudly.  
Tony sat beside him and pulled him into a light hug.

„I’m not gonna leave you, It’s gonna be alright.“, the voice of the billionaire was calm and soothing how Peter had never heard it before.

„Why do you hate me?", asked Peter his upper lip quivering like crazy and he still tried to escape Tonys now firmer hug.

„Shhh, I could never hate you, Pete. I am sorry that I yelled at you. I should have listened to you and I‘m sorry for May...", Peter sniffled and clung to Tonys Black Sabbath Shirt for more emotional support.  
„I‘m sorry...“, whispered the Teenager as he looked at the long nasty cut on his wrist.  
Tony frowned and looked deep in Peters brown, still wet eyes.

„Did you do this?“, he asked quietly and before he knew it Peter began sobbing again.   
„‘m sorry, I know I am worthless... a-and I shouldn’t be bothering you a-and-”, the boy couldn’t even finished talking because Tony already soothed him down.

„You are not worthless... You are loved by so many people, May has loved you, your parents loved you, your Uncle loved you, I love you, Pepper loves you, Hell Peter even Happy loves you, he just doesn’t want to say it.“, Peter looked at his mentor with big puppy eyes and forced a small smile, which made Tony grin too. 

„Come on, Kid. We‘re gonna bandage your wrist up and then we are gonna drive to the compound and watch some Disney movies, sounds good?“, Peter nodded slowly and for a quick second he thought that everything would be alright. 

One hour later they were sitting on the couch in the living room and were watching Bambi.  
It seemed that all the issues of the whole world were gone when Peter was with his father figure.  
He felt loved, by Tony, Pepper, Happy and a lot of other people.  
And as Bambi ended Peter laid slightly snoring in Tonys lab and cuddled to his chest.

Honestly it wasn’t easy for the billionaire to be a father figure, but he learned that Peter needed him as such, and so he always tried his best.  
Happy excused himself too by Peter and confessed that he was the one who told Tony that May died and that he was emotionally completely done.

May was gone, but Peter also gained a father after this tragedy.


End file.
